My life with Jack Frost
by sonic.t.hedgehogfan
Summary: This is my life with Jack Frost with him (hopefully) in all the way of it. If you like just think yourself as the girl. Please review first fanfic. :) x
1. Chapter 1

**My life with Jack Frost**

Well my life with jack is absolutely prefect we share a house together, when my parents left me I had my mum and dads room, my sister stayed in hers and my cousin decided to live with us which I was very pleased about and she took my old room.

When Jack came into my life he changed it forever but he still has powers but he can control them by his hands and he still has snow white hair which I love to touch.

We have been dating for 2 years and 2 year keeping a secret from you friends for 2 years is not an easy challenge I'll say, they kept saying 'get a boyfriend' and it was really hard not to say 'I do!' they kept setting me up on dates which I never went to at all.

I catch the bus and get off at my stop and walk home with Natalie (my sister) and Courtney (my cousin) and get them home as soon as I open the door I shout 'JACK IM HOME!'

The girls ran upstairs but they do that everyday but as soon as I put my bag down near the door and start walking to the kitchen I feel warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and his head dig into my neck 'hey baby how was school' his deep loving voice sending chills down my spine, I spin around so am facing him 'good baby but I wish you was there' I say finger kissing him.

He leans forward and gives me a kiss I soon close my eyes and kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulls my closer my pulling his arms more around my waist, I smile in the kiss and pull apart leaning my head on his chest and my arms wrapping his torso, and jack putting his chin on the top of my head

'Jack?'

'Yes baby?'

'I love you'

'Love you to babe'

'You want dinner?'

'Sure!'

As I continued my walk to the kitchen he wouldn't let go but wrapped his arms around my waist and walked with me, he soon let go so I could get Natalie and Courtney some dinner 'jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Ask cork and natty what they would like for dinner please baby?'

'Will do'

While jack did that I put the kettle on, I needed a cuppa I make jack and me both one and soon as I put then on the table, jack came back down with a face full of make-up.

I burst out laughing as soon as his face came into view

'Shut up' he muttered as he wiped it off his face

'here' I said I gave him a cuppa and we sat together watching telly we sat on the sofa together, I curled up to jack while his arm again wrapped around me, I love this guy he's my world, I gave me, jack, Courtney and Natalie dinner and washed up.

As the Natalie decided to hog the telly and jack joined her I sat at the table doing my homework and Courtney doing hers as well. The girls went off to bed while I and jack cuddled up on the sofa. 'Hey jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Would you like to come to my school?'

'Yeah sure it would be fun! '

'Good pick us up after school tomorrow and ill walk in and sort you out'

'That's good then because I be with you all day baby'

I giggled I truly loved this guy he was my life I would know what to do if he left me.

As we went to bed I turned off Natalie and Courtney's lights and got ready in my fluffy PJ's and Jack just in his boxes…Omg I nearly died even thought he's like that every night he still manages to make me drool.

As he walks past me to get in bed he winks and places is hand under his chin and closes the gap between and kisses me I fell under his touch that I loved, he stopped and throw me on the bed! 'Hey!' I quietly shout as I tap him on the nose. We climb under the covers and his arms make themselves known around my waist

'Goodnight Jack'

'Goodnight baby sleep well'

'I will love you'

'Love you too babe night'

This boy is my world I hope he stays till it ends.


	2. Chapter 2

My life with Jack Frost chapter 2

Soon after a good nights sleep, I woke up and felt cold arms wrapped around me, I quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Jack, when his arms left my waist his faced screwed up and relaxed he mumbled my name and turned, I put my pink dressing gown on and make my way out from mine and Jacks room and past the girls rooms.

In the girls room was split in two, one side was Natalie's (my sisters) and the other side was Courtney's (my cousin), Natalie's side of the bedroom was covered in love hearts and Courtney's side was covered in London themed.

I forced myself downstairs and opened the curtains in the living room and put the TV on and the show 'Benidorm' was on at 7 o'clock in the morning, I went to the cream coloured kitchen and put the kettle on and grabbed 4 cups from the cupboard and placed them on the worktop, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs I instantly knew who it was. Jack. I smiled. As I continued to make the 3 coffees and 1 tea, I felt cold arms wrap around me and his head placed on my shoulder "Morning babe, why did u leave me this morning?" he questioned "I didn't babe I had to get myself ready for school and I have to get up Courtney and Natalie ready as well" I answered.

As I started to walk away to wake Courtney and Natalie, he grabbed my wrist and faced me and pressed his body against me "Hey snowflake where's my morning kiss?" his voice sent shivers down my spine. "Don't know?" I smirked, I loveee teasing him, he turned me around and kissed me, hard, I didn't have much time to respond until he pulled back leaving me thinking what just happened, I shook my head and continued my walk to wake up the girls, I stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "come on girls wake up I made you both a cuppa!" after that all I heard was groans and the bed sheet's moving around, I went back to Jack to see him about to wash the pots but again he forgot his powers "JACK NO!" I screamed, he jumped and froze me but below the neck, "Jack unfreeze me!" I screamed at him "ok, ok" he said sounding worried and trying and he finally managed to do it with the help of Natalie and Courtney after hearing me scream at Jack.

(You see Jack still has his 'frost' powers but not in his staff anymore, when he told North he was living with a moral and will soon be going to school he asked North to change his powers into his hands but North is not aloud to change Jacks power, only Manny can change them, Jack had to stay overnight at the North Pole, Jack asked Manny if he could change his powers and he say yes he could so he changed them and that's how he froze me)

While I had Jack clean up the water what he froze me with and Cork and Natty and I was talking to my school 'Selston High School' I was talking to them about getting Jack a place in the school.

Our school is for students aged from 11-18 years olds, but you can leave at 16 to attend collage but I decided to stay for Courtney and Natalie so I can pick them up from school in a car and its closer to home by 15 minutes

(Right just to say I'm 17 and so is Jack, Natalie is 16 and Courtney is 15)

While I was chatting with my school they asked a question which made my body freeze "Well yes Jack can have tour round until break and stay with you but for the tour he will need a parent with him" the lady asked

"Umm I will explain why a parent cannot attended at school when we get there at 8.00am" I stumbled out from my mouth

"Ok thanks for that, does Jack already have a uniform?" she questioned

"Umm yeah he does" I spoke

"That's good then be here by 8'o clock" she said

"Where and when will the tour finish? If you don't mind me asking?" I questioned

"The tour will finish at the start of break; you can see Jack in the LSU building" she answered

"Alright thanks see you later" I said and hung up

"Jack?" I said

"Yes" he questioned getting up off the floor and walking to me.

"You will have a tour and it will last for 2 hours and then you will have normal lessons with me hopefully, but I wont be in the tour the head teacher will guide you round and ill be in lessons but you never know you might see me" I said to him as he listened

"I want you to be with me though" Jack wined

"You will at break baby, ill be waiting for a kiss thought" I said

"hehe don't worry u will get one when I see you" he laughed

After he said that the girls came downstairs, dressed and ready, jack went upstairs to get in his uniform, he came down in 5 minutes and my god didn't he look hot I meant it! I went upstairs and got ready myself and I came down stairs in a black skirt and tights and flats, a white shirt also a blue and black clip on tie and a grey blazer with the school logo on, my hair let down.

The girl packed there bags, and helped jack pack his, the girl of course had handbags and me and jack had backpacks, his was black and mine was red and black, when jack he saw me he wolf whistled, I blushed

"Hey girls can one of you take a pic of me and Jack please?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" Courtney ran to me and grabbed my phone, I stood next to Jack, and he wrapped his arm round my waist and smiled, he looked at the camera and I looked to.

"Took it "Courtney said

"Thank cork!" I said smiling while I looked at the photo, it was perfect, me and Jack stood together, I instantly set the photo as my phone wallpaper and sent to Jack as well, he smiled when he got it and set it a his phone wallpaper as well, he put his phone on the worktop and gave me a kiss, while we was having a short kiss, Natalie took a photo without us knowing and sent it to us, we split apart and out phones beeped, confused, we looked at out phones and saw the pic and blushed, I saw Natalie smile with work she just did, I noticed the time and told them its time to go.

Jack got the car keys and we climbed into the Subaru imperia , Jack started the car and it roared to life, we started driving and jack knew his way, he been to pick me up before. We parked in the main car park and everyone was staring at us, especially Jack, the girls went off and I took Jack to reception and we waited for the head teacher, 10 minutes later he came in with the deputy head as well.

"Hello you must be Jack, nice to meet you, I'm Mr Gaiderman" he announced and put out his hand to shake, which Jack gladly accepted.

"And I'm Mrs Gordon, the deputy head, welcome Jack…where is your parent?" she questioned

"Well umm you see." Jack stopped talking and turned to me.

"2 years ago both mine and Jack parents abandoned us, and us being best friends at the time, Jack came to live with me, and with us being over 16 now we can live together" I said.

"Well umm that a suitable answer, Emily you may go to normal lessons, and Jack you may come with us" The deputy said.

"Bye Jack" I said giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, I walked out and looked at my timetable, ugh maths, and I would rather be with Jack.


End file.
